maiballfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuika Mishiro
Yuika Mishiro is a main character in Mai Ball. She attends Kijiyama North High School and plays as the right centre back for the girls' football team. Background Yuika has a good knowledge of medicine and human anatomy, especially of muscles. She uses her knowledge of muscles to “read” where her opponents are going to move and cut them off quicker than any other defender would normally be able to. She also massages her teammates to refresh them at half time and after games and Kunimitsu utilises her knowledge to tell if a player is fatigued. She is in Class 1-A alongside Reika, Kiiro, Mitsu and Yoko. Appearance Yuika has long ginger hair and purple eyes. She is the only player on Kijikita who plays with glasses on. Her glasses are squared and have red rims. Reika at one point recommends that she takes these off while playing as it could be quite dangerous, however changes her mind after seeing how scary Yuika looks without her glasses on. Personality She is generally very calm and has a warm atmosphere about her. Yuika does, however, have a rather perverted side due to her love of muscles, as she often checks out her teammates and opponents. She loves to massage her teammates so that she can get to grips with the muscles she likes the most. Chronology Kunimitsu decides to play Yuika at right centre back alongside Saki, in the hope that her ability to read muscles will lead to her becoming a good defender. While this is mostly true, she can get distracted should she come across muscles she really likes. This occurs during the practice match on the beach, as seeing her teammates in swimsuits sends her in a Mai-like daydream. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Franklin After Kijikita go 1-0 down by half-time, the girls decide to change positions to confuse Franklin. Yuika then plays the second half as a defensive midfielder. Her high ball into the box finds Reika, who scores an overhead kick volley to equalise. Kijikita eventually complete the comeback to win 2-1. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kuryuin While Mitsu and Mai struggle to contend with Kuryuin's Mirai Takenou due to their physical battles, Yuika struggles due to her impressive physicality as she is “hypnotised” by her muscles, allowing her to easily dribble past her. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kijinan II With Kijikita 3-1 down in the second half following an early hat-trick from Shuna Sorimachi, another effort from Shuna cannons off of Yuika, sending the ball to the opposite corner of the goal. Rinka, however, recovers brilliantly and flicks the ball over the crossbar. Yuika shows great appreciation for this save, enveloping Rinka in a flying hug. She also “rewards” the masochistic goalkeeper by slapping her body alongside Saki and Aoi Shimagawa, leaving her twitching with pleasure. Yuika then plays a small part in the buildup to the second goal, putting Koyuzu Sugita under pressure to make her pass the ball quicker, which is then stolen by Chidori Kakiha and Reika Hakurai. This play ends with Mai scoring to cut the Kijinan lead to one. Reika later scores to equalise, however despite Kijikita's best efforts, Kijinan pinch the lead at the death and win the game. Yuika is later seen crying into Saki's chest, overcome with emotion following defeat. Following the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, Yuika takes part in Kijikita's game against Franklin, resulting in a Kijikita win. She also visits the Miyano bathhouse with her teammates, later going to karaoke with Akane, Aoi and Konori. Kijikita are shown to have reached the final again this year, once again facing Kijinan in the final. Yuika starts for one more showdown with the old enemy. Trivia *She sings heartfelt, emotional songs at karaoke. *Yuika seems to have a tendency for heading the ball away when it is very low to the ground, despite the danger this presents. Relationships Mai Miyano: Given her love of muscles, Yuika also adores Mai given her strong legs. At one point, she grabbed Mai's buttocks out of curiosity for how they would feel. Reika Hakurai: Yuika is very happy that Reika introduced her to football, as it allows her to look at and massage muscles a lot more than usual. While Reika would prefer her to like football out of love for the game itself, she appreciates her commitment nonetheless. Kiiro Inukai: Alongside being in the same class at school, Yuika and Kiiro often hang out outside of school. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijikita Category:Kijikita Girls